


Knowledge

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Pre-Canon, Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's not the only one in love with everything he's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

Daniel would never have thought upon marrying Sha’re, with all her shyness and fumbling with clothes, that one day she’d pull him into their tent with a fierce growl. Her breath tastes like the moonshine they were testing, but it’s her that truly intoxicates him. He has yet another surprise when she nips at his neck like he was her food, and he doesn’t know where she learned it.

But then again, she’s always craved knowledge of all kinds. He remembers the day after the Stargate was shut down, when she came and sat cross-legged at his feet, leaning forward with eyes bright. “I want to know everything,” she said, anticipation in her voice.

“Hmm?” he answered.

“Now that I am married,” she explains, slowly, as she always does for him. “Married women may know all,” she continues, a dance in her eyes and her tone an imitation of his still-poor Abydonian accent.

He colored at the implications, but not so much as he did when she started asking questions. But she learned not only to be bold in words, but in action as well. Soon, whenever he began to flush, she would pounce on him with a kind of glee, and he lost all sense of anything but how much he loved her.

She would ride him until, lying sated, even the most pointed question would roll off his back without embarrassment. And she would smile and play with his hair and kiss the soft skin at the back of his neck, and whisper things in his ear. He didn’t realize how much she was remembering.

But maybe she didn’t need to be taught how to reach for him, finding a bit of privacy so that they could relish each other’s company at a moment’s notice. Or maybe the shyness had been for his benefit back then, and he had merely given her the freedom to let loose all the impulse that had been waiting inside for so many years. Whatever the fact, and Daniel thought in this case he might think too much, every move of hers now was vibrant, like electricity shooting to his veins.

He can’t help but ask, even as they tumble back towards the cot, “You’re not afraid I’m going to leave you, are you?”

“Why?” Sha’re answers, laughing, her hair falling around his face as they lie back on the blankets. Her rich scent sends blood rushing far from his brain.

“You seem almost desperate to take all of me, as if I will vanish to thin air any moment,” Daniel answers, the Abydonian tongue always falling awkwardly from his lips at times like these, fingers lightly dancing across the flush in her golden skin.

“It is not that,” she answers, pausing for a brief second, bringing her face close to his. “But you were chosen for me; and now I must make the claim for myself.”

He’s surprised, but only for a moment. Then, eyes twinkling again, she flicks her tongue to the tip of his nose as she removes his glasses—this, he didn’t need to teach her with words, not the way she observes his reactions.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“I know,” she answers, kissing him soundly.

She does. She _wants_ to know everything, and so she does. He loves her for it, too much for one lifetime.


End file.
